黄金物语
by chobitly
Summary: 这篇内部开发代号是《天朝の黄金帝国》，于是文章里充满了许多古代地名
1. Chapter 1

第一章 月牙泉

沙丘，胡杨。辽阔苍茫的北方戈壁。

"首领，太阳快下山了。下一个绿洲要往东绕一些路，你看…"银色短发的年轻士兵纵马来到队伍中央，高声说到。  
"那就改道去绿洲吧。今天追了这么远，大家也都累了。"被唤作首领的年轻人紧了紧银白的披风，轻声吩咐道，声音里透着浓重的疲倦。"阿多尼斯你带几个人轻装前进再追一段，能找到些踪迹最好，不能的话也没关系，及时赶回来才是最重要的，明白吗？"  
"是，首领。"

绿洲，湖畔。  
这湖里的水源是一处泉眼，泉水有个挺好听的名字—月牙儿。

鳞次栉比的帐篷，西方首领赛西达所率领的北方军队的临时驻地，帐篷之间的空地上燃着篝火。  
"这仗终于快打到头了！"  
"是啊，我要快点回家抱我的小哈尔，我出来打仗的时候他还在他妈妈肚子里，现在怕是都会跑会跳了！"

与黑暗帝国这一战持续了近两年，现在终于是要划上句号了，听着士兵们的美好憧憬，赛西达唇边却露出了一丝苦笑—战争胜利了，却不是每个人都能享受胜利带来的幸福与荣耀。

刚开战时候黄金帝国军队的节节败退赛西达还历历在目。疯狂的敌人甚至一度攻陷都城雅雷史安，先王和王后以身殉国，赛西达和另外三名同伴一起，趁着破城时的混乱，护着王储安迪米奥，经由神殿的通道去了邻国银千年，向美利亚姆的塞勒涅女王陛下求援。  
女王陛下起初并无意帮王子复国，虽盛情款待他们一行五人，却只字不提派出援兵之事，也不准他们再去其他国家求援，形同软禁。他们在美利亚姆王宫只逗留了几天，在赛西达看来，却像是几个世纪一样漫长。每天通过月宫的巨型监视器，都能看到自己的同胞在滴血，看到自己的故土被烧焦。还有赛西达永生难忘的第八天早晨，那天，黄金帝国在东方的最后要塞沦陷，雅雷史安的不败战神──叶茨──随着启明星一起陨落。  
透过大屏幕，赛西达清楚地看见，黑发黑瞳的战神蓬乱的发，嗜血的眼，还有血迹斑斑的盔甲。姑娘们看来可怖的形象在他心中是那样高大！  
"他一定是神派来挽救黄金帝国于水火的英雄！"直到东方首领战死的前一秒，赛西达都还是如此坚信着！  
变故发生的太突然，战神的荆棘原本已经攀上了贝尔的裙裾，刹那间反噬其主，没有任何预兆，待尘埃落尽，雅雷史安的战神倒吊在荆棘从中，再也没有了平日的儒雅和战时的神勇。  
目睹这一切，月宫的第一监视室内一片死寂，然后渐渐有女子的啜泣声响起，是美莉亚姆的小公主倩妮迪。  
看到雅雷史安的希望战死沙场，赛西达第一次懂了什么叫做心如死灰，无力感几乎要将他吞没，同伴们跟他的想法估计差不多少，都认为黄金帝国的终结之日已近在眼前。

在黑暗帝国挑起争端之前，安迪米奥王子和倩妮迪公主已是人尽皆知的一对璧人，塞勒涅女王不放他们去别国求援，似是有留下王子入赘之意。天真的小公主听说能与心爱的王子长相厮守，自是喜不自禁，天天跑来缠着安迪米奥，却只能看着爱人的眉头越皱越紧。  
见识了战争残酷真相的冰山一角，小公主哭得跟泪人儿似的，不知道王子跟她说了些什么，止住泪的小公主提起裙裾，转身直奔女王的宫殿。赛西达他们跟着王子，随在小公主后面也跑了去，当然，是被拦在门外的。在雕刻着繁复花纹的门扉前，赛西达看到他们的王子紧张地握着拳头，连掌心被指甲戳破，流出血来，亦是浑然不觉。  
时间一分一秒过去，小公主的哭喊透过门窗的缝隙漏出来，一点点浇灭他们心中刚刚燃起的微弱希望之火。  
"黄金帝国真的要结束了，是吗？"赛西达努力控制着泪水不要流出来，平日里清亮动听的少年声线现在沙哑低落，颤抖着为落日帝国献上挽歌。  
五人中最年长的古舒达心疼地搂住赛西达颤抖的肩膀，把他倔强的头颅靠向自己胸膛，想说点儿什么安慰的话，张了张嘴，却终是没有吐出一个字来。

一个绝美身影的到来减缓了绝望的蔓延速度，美莉亚姆的近卫司令官维纳斯在叩开女王宫殿大门之前，还回过头向赛西达站的的方向望了一眼。  
后面发生的事情，在相当长的一段时间里，赛西达都以为自己是在做梦。塞勒涅女王突然彻底改变了主意，倾尽银千年几乎所有可以调动的军力，交予王子和他们四个手上，更派了玛尔斯和朱庇特两员战将和高参墨丘利协助他们的行动，另外，虽然银千年的近卫司令没有亲自出马，但她交给古舒达的队伍，也是金星的绝对精锐。  
来自银千年及其属地的新生战力甫一投入战场，形势立马转了方向。加上各地还在顽强抵抗的黄金帝国勇士，大军势如破竹，以比黑暗帝国攻下更快的速度收复了雅雷史安，重新在古老的城头插上象征黄金帝国的玫瑰狮子旗。然后，积达、拿拉达、赛西达、古舒达分别带领一支军队向东、南、西、北四个方向追踪绞杀敌人的残兵败将。

篝火渐渐熄灭，营地里安静下来，只剩下巡逻士兵踩在草皮或沙地上发出的整齐的脚步声。忽然，中军大帐帘幕一摆，走出一个纤细的身影。  
"首领。"大帐门口值夜的士兵"嗖"地一下站直身体，并致以军礼。  
"我一个人出去走走，你们不用跟来了。"赛西达轻声吩咐，接着便向着植被深处的泉水而去。  
即使是行军途中，自小喜爱清洁的赛西达都会尽量想办法让自己保持整齐清爽，如果有充足的水源，他更是要好好沐浴，一来清洁身体，二来放松心情。今天自然也不例外。

来到月牙泉畔，赛西达卸下佩剑，褪去军装，举步走进湖中，信手捧起一汪汪清水，随意地泼洒着，任由冰凉清沁的泉水滑过他白皙无瑕的肌肤，他只是茫然地想着心事。  
…雅雷史安的传信猎鹰来来回回已经飞了五趟了，催促赛西达班师回朝的诏令措辞越来越严厉，之前他都以妖魔没有肃清，首恶尚未伏诛为由拒绝接受，这次可好，诏令里明确表示会在这大漠的南缘设立常驻军加强防务并接手残余妖魔的清剿任务…赛西达没有理由再抗命了。  
要回去么？传信猎鹰被赛西达关了起来，已经第三天了，继续拖下去，难保朝中不会有人猜忌他起了异心。赛西达知道安迪米奥王子一定会相信自己，可是刚刚即位的王子本来就要面对方方面面的重重压力了，这时候再给他添麻烦，不是作为王子亲信的自己该做的。  
但是，真的要回去么？那个人，那个赛西达最牵挂的人，还没有找到啊！  
已经一个多月了，赛西达接手北方军队后已经带着原本从属于那个人的军队在这片荒无人烟的戈壁滩上兜兜转转了一个多月了，明着说是追踪黑暗帝国的首脑，实际上每个士兵都知道自己是在追寻什么。赛西达看得出，因为兵士们敬重那个人，所以一直陪着自己在这里找寻，没有一个人说要放弃。可是士兵们也都是人生肉长的，不可能无止境地在这荒凉的戈壁滩上兜下去，最近已经有一些士兵出现不适的症状了，这让赛西达不得不分出人手，照看着情况较为严重的人回去楼兰城休养，今天早上还又走了一批。  
一个多月了，他们如此庞大的，准备充分的队伍都不能保证每个人的平安健康，那个人呢？那个人独自一人，还很可能负伤在身，能够在这戈壁滩上存活么？ 大概，是到死心的时候了吧。 赛西达不止一次有过悲观的念头，想要承认，那个人已经和千千万万的黄金帝国勇士一样，彻底与胜利者的幸福和荣耀无缘了。但是每当他这样想的时候，内心总会有一个固执的声音在不甘地呐喊着："不，不会的！他不会死的！他不会抛下我的！"  
年轻的首领深吸口气，沉下身子，让清澈的湖水直没到头顶，只剩下淡茶金色的发梢随着水波微微起伏。赛西达想借此让自己清醒一点，最好能有足够的勇气去面对失去那个人的现实。

其实在赛西达接手北方军队的第二天，他们就碰上了导致那个人失踪的妖魔—带着那个人一起消失在战阵前的时钟妖魔—并且消灭了已经严重受伤的它。阿多尼斯认出被血浸透的披风就是那个人失踪时穿戴的，委婉地表示他认为那个人多半凶多吉少了。赛西达明白阿多尼斯真正想说的是那个人不可能活下来了，但是他固执地拒绝接受，他选择相信正义之士公认不可信的妖魔临死前说的那句"我没杀他"。  
后来，赛西达亲手让血染的披风恢复原本的银白色，还穿在了自己身上。每当他疲惫或是软弱的时候，他就裹紧披风，想象着是在那个人的怀抱里。 再后来，赛西达少说又消灭了十几个黑暗帝国的小妖魔，顺便还解救了数量不多的一些被洗脑的黑暗帝国士兵—多数都是黄金帝国原本的朴实民众—让他们能重新回到平常的生活。但是，却再没有关于那个人的哪怕一丝一毫的线索…

缓缓吐尽胸腔中的空气，坚持到实在无法忍受，赛西达这才摆动手脚，从水面下探出头来。轻轻叹了口气，刚想跟自己说"接受现实吧"，突然嗅到空气中飘来的血腥气味，这让年轻的首领本能地绷紧了神经。  
赛西达逆着风向寻找血腥气味的来源，发现稀疏的草地上凭空多出了一个疑似人体的黑影。湖面圆圆的月之镜碎成点点金银，赛西达的心情莫名急切起来，三步并作两步冲上岸边，扑到趴在草地上的人的身旁。

天哪！会是那个人吗？

赛西达确定自己下水之前那里还只有干净的草皮，而现在，草皮已经被鲜血所浸染。趴在那里的人身上的衣服基本已经只剩下零碎的布条，所有的布条都是血的颜色，所有布条没有覆盖住的皮肤也几乎都是血的颜色，连头发上也染上了大片的红，只是隐隐约约能看出原本的银白。  
颤抖地伸出双手，小心翼翼地将重伤的人翻过身来搂进怀中，赛西达不知道自己到底是该祈求这人就是自己寻找的那人，抑或祈求不是。  
赛西达还没来得及品味看到那张熟悉的面孔时自己到底是喜是悲，男人胸前翻卷着的皮肉让他倒吸一口冷气。这该是多重的伤啊！几道平行的伤口从右肩直划到左肋，有些地方甚至露出了白森森的骨茬。  
好在还有呼吸，虽然微弱但持续不断的呼吸，这是赛西达目前唯一能用来安慰自己的事情了。

阿多尼斯刚刚责备完值夜的士兵不该让首领一个人踏出营地，并准备去寻回年轻的首领，就看见他要找的人赤身裸体冲到了面前，怀里还抱着一个血糊糊的男人。  
"快！连夜拔营！回高昌城！不需要拆除营帐，抛掉一切辎重，以最快的速度出发！快呀！"年轻首领的脸上满是丝毫不加掩饰的慌乱和悲伤，像是抱持着几近绝望的希望。

"首领，离这里最近的是楼兰城啊，您确定要去高昌么？"趁着士兵们打包行李的空档，阿多尼斯钻进中军大帐，终于还是忍不住询问道。  
赛西达依旧是赤裸着身体，他根本顾不上自己，从进帐起就开始争分夺秒地处理他带回来的男人的伤口。最起码要先清洗止血，不然不管是高昌城还是楼兰城，等不及到达，男人就会因为失血过多而死。  
"但是楼兰城没有能救他的人，与其通知墨丘利赶去楼兰与我们会合，不如我们直接轻装简行去高昌城还快一些。"一直到包扎完毕，赛西达才有功夫回应阿多尼斯的问话。  
随意抓了件袍子裹上，谢绝阿多尼斯的帮助，赛西达动作轻柔地抱起呼吸微弱的男人，就像呵护着一件易碎的珍宝。而直到这个时候，阿多尼斯才看清楚，原来赛西达带回来的那个奄奄一息的男人，便是他们曾经英明神武的北方首领—古舒达。  
赛西达踏出大帐，翻身上马，用蔷薇花瓣的结界护持着重伤的男人，不让他感受到一丝一毫的颠簸。

"急行军，目标高昌城，出发！"


	2. Chapter 2

第二章 高昌城

墨丘利颓丧地靠着墙壁，捧在手中的杯子里，花瓣和茶叶舞蹈着，她也无心欣赏。  
刚刚治疗了一个伤得那么重的人，还没能休息，又得到女王严苛的命令，她现在脑子里好乱。

…  
一直到昨天午夜之前，一切都还像往常一样。  
晚饭后，墨丘利也像之前的每一天一样，处理完白天最后遗留的文件，就坐到院子里弹奏竖琴自娱自乐。在城堡里工作的人，不管是军官还是士兵，女仆还是马夫，路过的话总会驻足一会儿，虽然这独奏会只是近几个月才有的，他们也已经习惯了。  
墨丘利自顾自弹着，人越来越少，当最后一个听众离开的时候，整个城堡已经像夜空一样静谧了，她喜欢在这种安静的氛围中泡澡，泡澡的时候从不叫人服侍，因为她也说不准自己什么时候会出来，直接睡在浴池里也是家常便饭。  
不知为什么，昨天浴池的水温总让她觉得不太舒服。也幸亏水温不太舒服，她潦潦草草洗过，刚裹上浴巾，就有人闯了进来。  
墨丘利轻呼一声，护住胸部。淡金色头发的美少年也终于发现了自己的唐突，躲到纱帐后面，背过了身去。

看着眼前的人终于舒展了眉头，安安稳稳睡着，赛西达长长舒了口气，喃喃自语道："你的命总算是救回来了，多亏了墨丘利…"  
说起墨丘利，他不禁又想起昨夜自己的唐突，居然直接闯入了女孩子的浴室。那时候自己满心都是要早点儿见到墨丘利，求她出手救古舒达，脑子里根本没想那么多。要是平时，他是绝不会做出这样不礼貌的事情的。  
好在自己身手还算敏捷，几乎在少女发现自己的第一时间就躲到了旁边的纱帐后面。也好在当时似乎并没有人服侍她入浴，这尴尬事儿自己不提，她也不提的话，应该不会再有别人知道了。

…  
女孩子的身体原来是这个样子的吗？躲在纱帐后的赛西达胸口心跳有如鼓擂，脑子里一片空白，完全忘记自己要说些什么了。  
不要说如此近距离看到少女的胴体，在这之前，赛西达跟女孩儿交往的经验几乎为零。妈妈和姐姐们在他很小的时候就过世了，他后来被古舒达带回了雅雷史安，一直养在身边…  
赛西达用力摇头，他觉得自己应该道歉，却除了"对不起"再想不起有什么可以说的。  
"对…对不起，我不是故意的，实在是事情紧急，我被冲昏了头脑，我不是…不是有意冒犯…对不起，我…"  
道歉的话说得语无伦次，直到墨丘利开口说"没关系，我们先为你带来的人疗伤吧。"语气恬淡镇定，才终于安抚住了他的不知所措。

"唉，我想这些干嘛，现在最关紧的是赶快让古舒达的伤势好起来啊。"赛西达从回忆中收回神来，伸手拭去银发男人头上颈上的汗珠。似乎是伤口又开始发作了，男人原本已经舒展的眉头又紧紧地拧在了一起。赛西达在屋内环顾了一圈，目光落在了放在床头矮桌上的杯子上。那是墨丘利临走时候留下的草药，据说在镇痛舒缓方面有奇效。  
赛西达小心翼翼地伸手到古舒达身下，将他扶起来，再让他把头靠在自己的肩膀上，然后端起杯子。折腾了好久，急出一身汗，可是没有意识的人根本不领情，完全不配合，黑色的药汁顺着唇角流下，一滴也没有被咽下去。无奈之下，赛西达强抑住对苦味的厌恶，含了一大口药汤，低下头去。

维纳斯来到门外的时候，正好看到淡金色头发的美少年低头吻上昏迷中的银发男人。这个吻悠长而又缠绵，结束的时候少年似乎还意犹未尽，又伸出小巧的舌头舔了舔男人的唇角。  
"他们还不知道这一切马上就要结束了呢！"维纳斯在心底笑道，刚要推门进去，却被银发男人耳边一个闪亮的东西吸引了目光。

…  
"有人知道了些不该知道的事情，被普鲁托打成重伤，却神奇地逃脱了。普鲁托认为他逃进了这个时空，女王派出了不少人手，我嘛，以大使的身份带他们带来地球，提供他们个合理合法的掩护身份。"维纳斯低头抿了口茶，"这茶味道不错～"继续说下去，"女王说，那个人受了普鲁托一记破灭喘鸣，只要保证你不出手，别人想救也救不了他，我来看你，也是顺便跟你转达一下女王这个意思。"维纳斯直视着墨丘利的眼睛，郑重其事地说："这一次，你一定不能再犯倔脾气了。"

"我只是救了一个生命垂危的人，这是我医生的本分，我没有做错！我没有错…"墨丘利一遍遍跟自己说着，女王一向很体谅自己对救死扶伤的坚持，这一次为什么…？  
维纳斯去了有好一会儿了吧，这个时候，那个人是不是已经…  
"如果那个人死了，他会怎样呢？维纳斯会怎么处理他呢？"墨丘利抬起头来，看向没有关上的门扉，"为了保持现在这种跟黄金帝国高层的友好关系，女王是一定不会放任那个知道真相的少年回去雅雷史安的，那么…"想到维纳斯很可能会对那个少年做些什么，墨丘利再也坐不住了，"不行，我要去阻止维纳斯，那个男人知悉了女王的秘密就没办法了，但是那个少年是无辜的，要我看着无辜的人被杀，我做不到！"  
墨丘利冲出房间，一路带倒了雕花的圈椅和桌上的酒壶，她也顾不得了。

刚穿过花园的小径，跨上台阶，一个熟悉的身影迎面而来，墨丘利差点要哭出来。她来晚了吗？是她的优柔寡断，是她的犹豫害了他啊！如果她能够早点下定决心的话…现在太晚了，维纳斯已经执行了女王的命令，那个男人必死无疑，那个少年恐怕也是凶多吉少。  
"不要一脸看着杀人凶手的样子看着我。"银千年的近卫司令官兼出使黄金帝国的特别使者维纳斯也看到了走廊尽头的墨丘利。"你们在地球打了这么长时间的仗，谁手上没点儿血腥？"  
墨丘利无法反驳。她一直避免让自己去想这件事情，这场战争中，她虽然没有直接站到阵前，可是那一条条计谋、一场场战役规划，不知道送掉了多少人命，她早就是双手染血的刽子手了！还说什么救死扶伤，还说什么不能滥杀无辜，真是好笑！

看到墨丘利两腮挂着泪珠，又露出自嘲的笑，那种痛苦的神色让维纳斯不忍再看下去，抬起脚步，从萎顿在地的好友旁边走了过去。 "他没有死。"步下台阶前维纳斯扬声说道，没有回头。  
"嗯？"  
"这件事我会想办法瞒过去的，你赶快治好你的病人…"维纳斯说着招来自己的坐骑迦楼罗，像来时一样，趁着天还没有大亮，消失在了东方的鱼肚白中。

"公主？你在这里做什么？"墨丘利的贴身侍女苏摩在去给昨夜闯上门来求医的病人送药的路上看到她的公主呆呆坐在走廊地上，脸上似乎还有哭过的痕迹，着实吓了一跳。把托盘往旁边的廊椅上一放，赶紧去拉地上的人。"公主快起来吧，地上凉。"  
"嗯。"墨丘利木然地答应着，搭上苏摩扶她的手，站起身来。

"真是…多亏了你，他总算，总算是活回来了。我真不知道该怎么跟你表达我的谢意。我真的好怕，一直好怕，开始是怕找不到他，找到了以后怕他就此长睡不醒，这下，这下总算好了…" 在一次例行诊治的过程中，古舒达悠悠醒转，此时距他被送来就医还不到十天。喜不自胜的赛西达破天荒地在诊治结束后送了送墨丘利医生—在古舒达的要求下—显然我们的美少年更想留在那位年长者身边。

漫步在廊间园内，嗅着被太阳晒得愈发浓郁的花香，从来专心学术不谙世事的神医有些熏熏欲醉，脸颊不知是不是被花色所染，也有了种别样的嫣红。  
"墨丘利先生，我真不知道该怎么报答你，要不这样，我替你做三件事，不管是什么事情，就算是拼了命，我也一定为你做到。"  
"不，不需要这样的…"赛西达的提议着实吓了墨丘利一大跳，她一个劲儿的摆手摇头，手足无措到话都快说不清楚了。在她看来，自己不过是尽到了医生的本分，对送上门来的病患尽力医治，实在是没想过要受病患家属什么报答。  
正当两人推推让让一个非要报答一个坚辞不受的时候，花园里闯入了第三个人。

"好啊赛西达，王子几次三番的催促你都置若罔闻，原来是在这里忙着泡妞呢！"  
赛西达循声望去，只见一个蓄着褐色卷曲长发身材高大的青年堪堪从花树间绕了出来。看清来人后，赛西达原本绷紧的神经不由得松了下来："拿拉达，原来是你啊，吓我一大跳。"边说边走上前去，想要给老熟人一个礼节性的拥抱，却被来人轻飘飘挡了回来。  
"免了。"  
然后拿拉达径直走到墨丘利面前，与她见过礼，才又回头冲赛西达喊话："古舒达呢？北地的军队现在是在你俩谁手上？赶紧跟我做交接，然后你俩给我快点儿滚回雅雷史安，让王子等急了，有你们好果子吃！"

赛西达不知道拿拉达这无名之火从何而来，看他脸色很不好看，就干脆收了心思，先带着他向古舒达房里去，一路无话。  
结果扑了个空，却见墨丘利的贴身侍女在屋里擦擦抹抹，干着粗使丫鬟们的活计。  
"大将军这时辰不都是在帐里处理公务的嘛，小将军怎么忘了？"赛西达询问古舒达的去向，得到的是这样的回答。  
虽心下诧异，赛西达却也知这不寻常中定有玄机，便不再多问，转身招呼棕发的男人，"拿拉达，看来得劳烦你跟我出城跑一趟了。"  
"本来我也是要去军中的。"拿拉达话音还是冷冷的，当先走出门去。

出城的路上赛西达故意拉着拿拉达东看西看，美其名曰"见识西域的风土人情"，心里却是盘算着好歹拖延些时间，让那人能有更充分的准备。  
两人踏入军营时，古舒达正在跟阿多尼斯说着什么，看到他们来，扬声打了招呼："拿拉达、赛西达，你们来啦！"声音洪亮中气十足，一点儿也不似重伤初愈之人。赛西达几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，这真的是一个时辰前刚从昏迷中醒来的那个男人吗！  
"这是各营的花名册，"古舒达合上手里的本子，走上前来递给拿拉达，"伤病和减员的情况都有记录，要是还有什么不清楚的，可以问阿多尼斯，他会留下来协助你的。"  
拿拉达接过名册，也不翻看，转手就递给后面跟着的亲兵，只笑着问银发的首领："你倒是准备充分啊！"  
"鸟儿比马儿脚程快嘛，从接到军令起我们就开始准备迎接你这位安西都护大人了。虽然还是匆忙了些，大体上该是不会错的，真要是有什么小毛病，你可要多帮着担待些啊。"  
"好说好说！"  
赛西达看着两人一边虚伪地客套，一边故作热情地拍着对方的肩膀，愈发是猜不透事态了。

"你没事吧！？"车队刚一离开高昌城，赛西达就钻进古舒达车里，关切地问道。  
"…墨丘利给的药在左侧窗下的格子里。"半躺着的男人声音透着疲惫，"许是伤口又裂开了…"  
"那个拿拉达，拍那么狠干嘛啊！"赛西达扑到暗柜前找药，嘴里还不忘埋怨着。  
"拿拉达一向直爽，他今天这样，摆明是对我有怨气…"古舒达强撑着坐起来，解开上衣扣子，胸前的白绷带透出几丝血痕，红得刺眼。赛西达小心翼翼帮他拆了绷带，在裂开的伤口上撒上药粉，再换过干净的白布重新裹上，他才舒展了眉头，继续说下去："…恐怕，王子在雅雷史安的日子，不好过啊…"  
听古舒达提起王子，赛西达晃了下神儿。他这几天光操心着照顾古舒达，都忘记万里之外的安迪米奥王子还等着他回去呢。粗粗一算，王子最后一次给自己发下敦促班师的诏令到现在已近半月，朝中一定是吵得更加不可开交了吧，拿拉达带来的那些军容壮盛的队伍，是不是也暗暗准备着一旦他们抗命便毫不留情地镇压呢？国虽复了，时局还动荡得很呢…  
"…可是我们却不能回去为王子分忧。"古舒达披上外套，掀起车帘，示意赛西达往外看。  
"这是？！"赛西达只瞥了一眼，便忍不住扑到窗前，他惊异地发现，车队的行进方向，在由东南向西改变。  
"阿多尼斯跟我说，这次旅途的终点不是雅雷史安，而是精绝。"  
说话间，一骑传令兵从队伍后方赶上，递进来一卷竹筒封好的军令，马不停蹄，又绝尘而去。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章 精绝旧事

…

"姐姐姐姐你在看什么。"

"嘘，佐伊你小点儿声。被父亲母亲发现就该说我不矜持了。"

圆圆脸的小男孩儿眨了眨碧绿的大眼睛，小声问："那姐姐你到底矜持…"话没说完，就被亚麻色头发的姑娘一把搂住，捂上了嘴巴。

两双碧绿的眸子都盯着帘幕的那一侧，客座上的那个银发青年刚刚有往他们这里看了一眼。

「好漂亮的人啊…」小佐伊默默地想。他的眸子是浅浅的灰，睫毛长长，高鼻深目，脸部线条硬朗，因为坐着看不出身高，但小佐伊觉得他一定要比父亲更高大许多，还有那宽厚的肩膀和骨节分明的大手，被他抱着一定比被父亲怀抱更加安全踏实吧…

"姐姐姐姐你喜欢他么？"小男孩儿悄声问。

"我…嗯"少女的脸颊像是熟透了的苹果那般红，喏嚅着发出几个音节。

"佐伊也好喜欢他，好喜欢好喜欢！"

"佐伊…"姐姐正想要说些什么，却被外面的动静又引开了注意力，那个银发的青年好像跟父亲母亲说什么"回来的时候"、"迎娶"、"桃莉达"，小佐伊看到姐姐的脸更红了，颜色一下子就蔓延到了耳根…

…然后，佐伊又看着那红色越来越艳，姐姐原本带点婴儿肥的脸颊迅速地消瘦下去，呼吸也似变得很艰难。渐渐地，姐姐咳了起来，咳出了黑红的血，后来自己也跟着姐姐一起咳起来，然后周围一下子黑了下来…

…桃莉达姐姐又说话了，声音没了之前的温润，干干的，像生锈的锯子在锯着木板："…佐伊，佐伊…佐伊我不想死啊，佐伊…我还要等他回来，我还没披上嫁衣…"没有说完的遗憾在黑暗中戛然而止，借着窗上钉着的木板缝隙间漏进的几丝光线，佐伊看到污血从姐姐的七窍中涌出，淌花了她已瘦得皮包骨头的脸上修饰得还算精致的五官…

"啊—！"

…

"桃莉达姐姐！"赛西达从噩梦中惊醒，猛地坐起身来，在黑暗中大口大口地喘着粗气。

"怎么了？"一盏油灯的微光燃起，给赛西达带来了些微暖意。跳动的火苗勾勒着那人宽厚的肩膀和骨节分明的大手，一如七年前，从塔中救出自己…

…

"水…"佐伊觉得喉咙干涸得快要烧起来了，门上的小窗口已经好久没有开过了，没有人来送饭，水瓯也早倒不出一滴水来，桃莉达姐姐也好久没再说过话，是睡着了吗…

"哒哒哒"有什么人在攀爬塔内的阶梯，是真实还是幻觉…

"吱呦"是门被打开了么？好像周围亮了一些…

"这里还真有幸存者？！"一个陌生的声音…

"地上一个，床上还有一…呃！哇啊啊！…血肉模糊啊…"另一个陌生的声音…

"嘘！都给我闭嘴！"啊，这是一个听过的声音！

然后就没有人说话了，佐伊只听得到金属敲击在一起和布料摩擦以及皮靴凌乱地踩在木质地板上的声音，好像角落里还有人在呕吐的声音…然后自己就落入了一个坚实的怀抱，比父亲更加安全踏实的怀抱，被那骨节分明的大手抚过额头，无比安稳妥帖，他突然就想睡着了…

…

后来，赛西达听到的说法是，在自己和桃莉达姐姐被关入塔中以后，城内爆发了一波更加凶恶的疫病，他反倒因为早已被隔离而躲了过去。古舒达说当他再回到精绝城时整个城已是一片死寂，赛西达的父亲母亲和姐妹们的尸体交叠着偎在一起…

"那桃莉达姐姐呢，她跟我一起被关在塔里，也该躲过了吧？"在一段时间内，这是年幼的赛西达最爱追问的问题。

那人的回答总是带着犹疑，后来逐渐统一成一种说法："…桃莉达她大概是想出去求救吧，我看到她跟其他姐妹们在一起…"

…

"胡思乱想什么呢？"古舒达伸手揉上赛西达的脑袋，将他从回忆中唤回来。

"啊，没，没什么。"赛西达挤出丝微笑，又让他担心了，他的伤还没全好，本该自己照顾他才是。

古舒达把油灯放到桌上，脱下披风挂在椅背上。

"你出去过了？"赛西达趿上鞋子，走下地来，倒了杯水递给古舒达。

"嗯，睡不着，随便出去走走。"古舒达只是接过杯子端在手上，他眉头紧皱在一起，似是有什么为难的事情要讲，"…我刚看到缇泽尔放出的信鸢，往雅雷史安的方向去了…"

"什么？！"赛西达一个不留神，差点儿撞倒了刚刚放下的水瓯。

"…我想你是错怪墨丘利了，这趟精绝之行应该不是出自她的安排。"

赛西达知道古舒达是针对自己白天给墨丘利遣来的人甩脸色的事说的这番话的，可他实在是无法忍受了。

他们离开高昌城那天，收到了雅雷史安发来的文书，正式授予赛西达凯度多子爵之名，着即刻返回领地重整门楣，还安排古舒达一同前往精绝城祭奠亡妻。但在他们拆看文书之前，队伍便已经转了向。这支队伍是墨丘利领来护送他们的，一路上却几乎隔绝了他们与外界的联系，经过绿洲和城镇从不留宿，写了信也被拒绝发出，只有时不时从高昌城来的人送上调配好的伤药，根本就是变相的软禁嘛！赛西达不止一次后悔在拿拉达面前配合苏摩演了戏，墨丘利是说过古舒达的伤情不能再让别人知道，可拿拉达他们是多年的朋友了，一起跟随在王子身边，同过苦共过难的，该是可信的人啊！却偏偏被那女人几句话挑拨就生了嫌隙，自己还天真地当她是救命恩人，还答应为她做三件事…如果当时跟拿拉达讲出了真相，总好过现在在这里做笼中之鸟吧！

"咳嗯"古舒达隐忍的轻咳打断了赛西达的思绪。赛西达赶忙抓起背囊，熟练地翻出一支瓷瓶，倒了两颗药丸喂他吃下，再扶他到榻上躺着。

"唉。"古舒达轻叹口气，顺势握住赛西达的手，直视少年碧绿的眼睛。这孩子是他一手养大的，他太了解他的脾气了，现在怕是正在后悔当时太轻信了那位神医姑娘吧。"有时候，咳咳，"他重又顺了顺气，说道，"有时候，萍水相逢的人偏可能是那真心维护你的人；而你认为熟悉可靠的人，却会在无意间置你于死地。"少年皱起眉头，似在思索他话中所指。银发的男人沉下嗓音，继续说下去："双眼看到的，并不一定全然可靠，还要用心感受才行。生存是件很艰难的事情呢，盲目的怀疑和盲目的信任，都一样是致命的。"

绿眸的少年低下头静静思考，忽又抬起头直视男人银灰色的双眸，"那我还有可以无条件相信之人么？比如，你？"

银发的男人轻笑出声，放开牵着的少年的手。"还是那句话，除了用眼睛观察以外，再用你的心来感受吧。"

即使已经一再告诉自己要有心理准备，精绝城的破败程度还是远超过赛西达的想象。因不是毁于战火，城墙倒不曾倒塌，只是砖块的缝隙里长满了不知名的花。可踏过吊桥推开城门后，映入眼帘的却尽是满目苍夷—残缺的佛塔、寺庙、宅院、果园，随处可见散落的碎铜片和玉石珠，有些都被人踩得嵌进了街道的黄土地面里。当年有着近万人口的精绝城是商旅西行的必经之路，每日来往商队无数，酒肆热闹非常，集市繁花似锦，而现在十室九空，人口怕只有当年的零头，还尽是些了无生气的僧侣、老人，偶尔可见几个青壮，基本都是眼露精芒面带戾气，不知是从何处窜来的流寇或者逃犯。

"先去拓提寺接你父母和姐姐们的骨灰吧。"古舒达拨马上前，低声说道。当年这里是遭了瘟疫，自然不能再留着尸身入土为安，好在西域各城因山高路远还没有被强行推行国教，民众大都因循着祖辈的佛陀信仰，对火化也有很高的接受度。不过一般人可没那么好运气还留着骨灰，当时是在城外挖了个大坑，无人问津的尸首都拉过去，填满烧掉，再填满再烧掉，最后的灰烬便就地埋了，他们刚刚进城前看到的一片沙棘和胡杨长得特别茂盛的地方，便是当年焚坑的所在了。

赛西达轻轻点头，控着马与古舒达并辔而行，缓缓向着城西去。

拓提寺远看时檐缺角塔倾颓，到了近处却又是另一番景象—院落里收拾得相当干净，房舍整齐，廊阶分明，与城里其他的地方简直两个世界，神龛前香烟缭绕，香火有继，信众虔诚地磕头祷告，同旁处富庶城市似无两样，只有从单薄的身影上才看得出他们的生活其实并不太好。

"这边请。"赛西达一行人刚进山门站稳脚跟，一位瘦瘦高高的黑皮小和尚便迎上前来，"师尊已经恭候多时了。"

"上师神通，料定了我们今日必到么？那就有劳小师傅前面带路吧。"古舒达双手合十与小和尚见礼，说着恭维话。赛西达在旁却是一脸的不以为然—这些和尚若真是能掐会算，当年那场天灾怎不示警，叫大家躲了去？分明就是套话，唬人的罢了。

黑皮小和尚领着众人来到一处僻静院落，示意缇泽尔和士兵们在院中等候，只引了赛西达和古舒达两人向偏殿去。到得殿中扑面来一股异香，正前方莲台上鎏金大佛威严闪亮，赛西达环顾四周，只看见一大腹便便胖和尚背对他们团身坐在角落里，于是正想喝问小和尚搞什么名堂，说好的上师怎地还不现身，却见古舒达恭恭敬敬向那胖和尚拜了三拜，唤道："方达上师。"

"喔，是古舒达施主啊。经年不见，别来无恙否？"那胖和尚拿足了姿态，偏等古舒达唤到第三声时才慢悠悠回过身来，虽是与古舒达问着话，一双眯缝眼儿却尽在赛西达身上上下打量，看得他极其不舒服。

"我辈俗人，浑浑噩噩过活罢了，哪像大师你，比之当年反显得更加年轻了呢…"

赛西达听他们两人弯弯绕绕甚是无趣，那上师遣黑皮小和尚为他取亲属骨灰，他便瞅空跟了上去，再回来偏殿时，正听见话题转到了自己身上，不由得慢了脚步，想细听端详。

"…那孩子便是当年你抱来求我医治的那个吧。当时真是一副救不活的模样，现在也养得生龙活虎了呢。"

"全仰赖大师妙手回春，大师再造之恩我们片刻不敢稍忘。今次来得仓促，随身所带不多，这些权作为佛陀修补金身之用吧。"接着便是一阵沉闷的金属叮当，估计整个钱袋都被递到了那大师手上。"他日我们自当备好香油金箔，再来礼佛上香。"

"这个好说，好说。"赛西达只觉这大师话里话外透着股子贪得无厌，正想推门进去叫古舒达一起离开算了，那大师下面的话霎时让他心头一股无名火起—"我当年就跟你说这孩子命途多舛尘缘纷乱，要入我空门四大皆空才能六根清净，你不放心非要带回去养活了再说，现在他已健健康康，我听说还成了领兵打仗的将军呢，施主还有什么理由推脱？"—赛西达抬脚踹开殿门就冲胖和尚吼道："你这秃驴满口胡言，骗些香油钱还不满足，尽去哄人良家少年入你门下供你驱使，主意竟都打到了小爷头上！！你们手脚健全却四体不勤，日常糜费全靠信众供奉，外面跪着的信徒皮包骨头，你却满肚肥油坐在这里！还有！还有拿了人钱财又不与人消灾，当年瘟疫横行哀鸿遍野时你们都做了什么！救了我一命过这许多年还借机要求各种供奉，当时那些死去的呢？是不是就是因为填不满你们这无底洞才只能混在戈壁的土壤里做了肥料！"

"赛西达！！"赛西达还想继续说下去，被古舒达沉声打断。

少年又张了张口，在古舒达严厉的目光下终是没发出一个音节来。

"让大师见笑了。"古舒达回身向胖和尚深鞠一躬，"内弟今日乍回故乡，心情激荡，有些话说得不妥，还忘大师别放在心上。我先带他回去安顿，改日备好供奉，再来领受大师教诲。"说完便挟了赛西达退出殿外。

候在门外的黑皮小和尚上前关上殿门，殿中传出来的中气十足的声音说着"随缘，随缘"，在赛西达耳边绕了好久。

"这大和尚有些来头，他要说就让他说去，你何必动气？我又不会真让你随他去做小沙弥。你可是黄金帝国新君的亲信，现在又有战功在身，等回了雅雷史安王子定还另有封赏。他其实也知道请不动你的。"离了拓提寺后，古舒达在赛西达耳边轻声说道。赛西达仍是气不过，却也安安静静没再说话，引众人到自家曾经的宅院歇下，收拾杂草打扫卧房，直忙到深夜。

虽然睡得晚，第二天赛西达却起得很早，觑着隔壁屋里还黑着灯，静悄悄带了人马出去，直奔城西。他回来时候已是日上三杆，刚进书房就见那银发的男人坐在桌案后，一手支颚，饶有兴味地看着他。

"去哪儿了？"

"我…我去…"赛西达实在不习惯对他说谎，心一横，索性实话实说："我去捣了那大和尚的寺院，免得百姓们被他们迷惑，把身家都捐了给他们挥霍！可惜…可惜被那大和尚逃掉了，不然我定将他…"

"定将他怎么样？"古舒达直起身来，双手十指交叉支在桌上，歪着头看他。

"定…"赛西达一时语塞，他本来想着的是定将大和尚游街示众之类的，想了想似乎不妥，也许有不明真相的百姓反倒要声援于他，而且好歹是救过自己一命的人，确有恩将仇报之嫌，说出来一定会再招来顿说教。

可银发的男人只是轻笑一声便放过了这个问题。他起身走到赛西达身边，递过一笺宣纸。

"宗教有宗教的好处，自然也有坏处，有信仰的人其实更容易被控制，被有心人利用就可能掀起风浪。异教徒之于雅雷史安一直是个不安定因素，雅雷史安长久以来就没有放弃过对他们的消弭或同化。你既毁了佛寺，不如顺势兴建我黄金帝国国教的神殿，在这西域佛陀之国的腹心楔入一枚钉子，想必王子和雅雷史安神殿都会对你大加赞赏。"

赛西达接过那写满字的纸，是已经写好了的奏章。

"既已到了精绝，我伤势也基本痊愈，缇泽尔应该不会再阻拦我们的通信了，通过官方的驿站发出去吧。"银发的男人说着，向门外走去，见赛西达还愣在原地没跟上，回身拉起他的手臂，"忙了一早上饿了吧，先去吃饭。"


	4. Chapter 4

第四章 花剌沫公主

奏章很顺利地发了出去，雅雷史安方面堪称迅速地给了回应，大力赞扬之外，还表示安排好的祭司已经启程上路，将会以最快速度赶到精绝。同这个好消息一起来到的，还有另一个更好的消息—黑暗帝国的首脑美达利女王在措温布湖边被击毙—战争终于结束了。

战争结束了，精绝城上下也解除了戒严状态，赛西达这才终于有时间处理自己的家事—安葬已去世多年的亲人们。他在古舒达的建议下选了城外一处山坡，面朝雅雷史安，以表对帝国的忠诚。

"要是姐姐还活着该多好啊！你们夫唱妇随，琴瑟和鸣…"立起桃莉达的墓碑时，赛西达感慨起来。古舒达就并排站在他身边，显然是听到了，但是面上波澜不起，并没有什么反应。

也难怪，这里埋葬的虽然有他名义上的妻子—当年带赛西达回雅雷史安后，为了使他的监护权合法化，追认了桃莉达为妻—然而他们甚至从未说过一句话，唯一的一面也只是提亲当时，隔着帘子那么模糊的一望。

因为这个"已婚"的身份，从十九岁上开始，古舒达的女人缘便大不如从前了。与其说他会怀念桃莉达，还不如说他会怀念贝尔更能令人信服。毕竟，那是他未婚生涯里，最后的一段"艳遇"。

七年前，雅雷史安神殿占卜决定了王后的人选—花剌沫年轻的公主贝尔。花剌沫是黄金帝国版图最西部的游牧民族结成的国家，虽说早已向黄金帝国称臣，但一直处于听调不听宣的超然状态，也并不纳贡。借联姻的机会加强黄金帝国对花剌沫的控制力，对帝国中枢来说绝对是求之不得的好事。因此黄金帝国朝堂上下都为这个天赐的机会兴奋不已，大张旗鼓选派了使团前去预下聘礼。古舒达的父亲也费尽心机把儿子塞进了盛大的使团里，还混了个副使的位置。

跟随使团上路前，父亲千叮咛万嘱咐，使团的正职于他来说只是个历练的机会，别出岔子就行，更要紧的是去精绝城把跟老世伯家女儿的婚事敲定下来。于是路过鄯善时古舒达就脱队去了精绝，此后，直到到达与花剌沫城一河之隔的努库斯，也没再追上大队伍。

就是在这阿姆河畔，古舒达遇见了年方及笄的贝尔公主。

贝尔公主第一次出现在古舒达视野里的时候，可谓是狼狈不堪。彼时的她衣衫凌乱脚步琅跄，正奋力想要逃脱一只斑斓猛虎的追捕。

古舒达也不是一上来就存了"英雄救美"的心，毕竟在当时的情况下，没有容许他想太多的时间，猛虎的前爪眼看就快搭上猎物的肩头了；再者说，贝尔还蒙着面纱。

总之，年轻的骑士在第一时间抽出佩剑，驱马上前，俯身一剑插入了老虎的左眼。老虎吃痛退了几步，正待再跃扑上前，随从们射出的箭也到了，它只保持着蓄力的姿势，再也没能跳起来了。

古舒达刺了那一剑就没再回头，他知道自然会有随从们替他收拾。他只管捞起姑娘，带得远远的，尽可能让姑娘对"虎口脱险"更有实感。

跑出去不知道多远，绕过一个小山坡，再看不到猛虎追捕和殒命的现场，古舒达才收了收缰绳，命令爱驹放慢脚步。

"你还好吗？有没有哪里受伤？"古舒达询问道，他刚刚抱起姑娘时就看到她身上衣服上有多处浓重的血迹，闻起来是人血的味道。

"爱…"姑娘仍未从刚刚被猛兽追捕的绝望中恢复过来，浑身发抖，嗓子几近失声。又喘息了许久，才终于说出句完整些的话："爱…这是爱丝美露的血…"声音呜咽，泪水也随之涌出。

听说不是姑娘自己的血，古舒达也放心不少。仔细看来，怀中的少女衣饰讲究，想必是大户人家的女儿，她口中所说的"爱丝美露"八成是侍女一类的身份，在危险来临时舍身护主，挡下猛虎一爪，给主人争取到了活命的机会。

怀里的人儿越哭越厉害，古舒达一手控缰，一手轻抚少女的脊背，任由她发泄着情绪。

时间不知道过了多久，贝尔渐渐止住哭泣，平静了下来，到后来甚至在古舒达怀里睡着了。偌大的草滩仿佛只剩下他们这两人一马，天地寂寥，唯听见少女轻柔的呼吸声。

也许是一个动作保持了太久，古舒达觉得手臂酥麻，想换个姿势时勾动了面纱；也许是风儿喧嚣，先动手撩起轻纱角，勾引人随它一探究竟；也许就是少年人方刚的血气一时来潮—古舒达总归是在某种情绪的驱使下，揭开了怀中人儿的面纱。

不得不承认，那一瞬间，古舒达是看呆了的，差点儿忘记了呼吸。

不同于在雅雷史安见惯了的娇俏，这西域的美人儿，眉眼浓烈，别是一番勾魂夺魄。

从河面上吹过来的风带着点儿湿气，凉凉的，花容失去面纱的遮挡，直被风儿贪婪地抚摸着，贝尔在睡梦中终是觉出了不妥，微皱眉头，醒转过来。

首先映入贝尔眼中的，是银发青年高挺的鼻梁，然后是浅灰的眼，待她双眼逐渐聚焦，又看清了青年刀削般硬朗的脸部轮廓，和逾欺逾近的嘴角边一抹玩味的笑。

"我们花剌沫的规矩，揭了面纱，可再不能赖掉的。"贝尔趁着吻与吻之间的间隙，说道。

"我们雅雷史安也有规矩，我救了你，你本就该以身相许。"古舒达满不在乎地答着，全然忘记了自己在来这里的路上才刚定下一位未婚妻。

直到夕阳给河面洒满金光，古舒达的随从们才慢吞吞挪到了主人身旁。当时古舒达还嫌他们来得太早，不情不愿地为贝尔戴好面纱，当他们迎面遇上花剌沫王派出来寻找女儿的队伍，当先一人远远就滚鞍下马，一边呼喊着"公主殿下"一边狂奔上前时，古舒达只恨随从们没第一时间跟上来，阻止自己。

古舒达不知道贝尔对他那一日的孟浪是何看法，从那时起，他们就再没说过一句话。但至少，她也并没有说出去，因为从未有人来追究他冒犯王妃的罪过。

赛西达在父母亲人的坟前哭了好久，以至于他们回到精绝城中时，天已经黑透了。晚饭时赛西达基本没吃什么东西，低头喝着闷酒，古舒达也陪着他，他喝一杯，古舒达也喝一杯，还负责给他斟酒。及至把不胜酒力的年轻人安顿好，已是月上中天。古舒达谢绝亲卫们的殷勤，独自回到下榻的小院中，他很渴，因为酒精的作用，他现在只想喝杯凉水润喉。

推门进屋，转身关门。一杯香茗适时递到古舒达眼前，他伸手接了，还说了句"谢谢"，正要一口饮下，在杯子挨上唇舌的前一秒，终于意识到房间里来了位不速之客。

"太大意了，灯亮起来那一刻我就该做出反应了！要是刺客…"古舒达惊出一身冷汗，瞬间酒醒了大半。

"怎么不喝了？怕有毒？"来人注意到古舒达已经察觉，轻声笑语，转身到古舒达日常的位置上坐了下来。

来人不是刺客，却比刺客更难对付。

古舒达放下茶杯，面向来人站定，他们之间还隔着一张圆桌，算是给自己留下的安全距离。

圆桌后是张熟悉的脸，依然美艳不可方物，只是发色不是曾经的红，而是夜空般的黑，这样的她古舒达只见过一次—透过月宫的巨型监视器，他看到她战胜叶茨，轻而易举拿下他们黄金帝国最强的东方要塞。

"贝尔公主，或者，我该称呼您为贝尔女王？"古舒达试探道。

"呵"贝尔哂然一笑，"那些啊，都是给外人叫的，你还是叫我贝尔就好。"语气中透着丝刻意的熟稔。

古舒达没有答话—贝尔在这个时间出现在这里，一定有她的目的，绝不是来跟他叙旧的—他决定静观其变。

贝尔见对面的人不接茬，便改了面孔，轻轻一叹就红了眼眶，微微低头，两只手缓缓捧至胸前，柔声说道："那时年少的盟约，不知将军可还记在心上？"话音间还带了颤，充满了苦苦守候多年的女子终于再见到情郎时那种忐忑和不安。

如果是个普通的美人，如此娇柔模样，还真叫人把持不住，可贝尔哪是什么普通美人，她可是花剌沫的公主，曾经的黄金帝国王妃人选，以及，近两年间肆虐黄金帝国全境的黑暗王国的二号人物。古舒达选择继续木然以对。

贝尔也不在意，自顾自地继续说下去："自那时将军从猛兽口中救下我，我便暗暗下定决心此生非将军不嫁。岂料造化弄人，神殿居然选了我做安迪米奥的王妃…"直把他们那时从相遇到分开的短短几个小时，讲了出叹为观止的爱情传说来。

"我记性还没那么差，短短几年前的事情，我还是记得的。"古舒达怕再不开口阻止，贝尔能在这里一直讲到天亮，到时候被人看见他私会叛党，即便浑身是嘴也说不清楚的。

"你还记得？！"贝尔以手掩唇，一副又惊又喜的模样，只是再努力也没挤出一滴眼泪来，索性离了座位直接扑到古舒达脚下，双手攀上他的大腿，也不再称"将军"了，直接叫起他的名字来："古舒达，带我走！带我走！"哭腔倒是描摹的十足十，"古舒达，我们回花剌沫去！我们回花剌沫去…他们在追杀我，那么多人，都要杀我！救救我！现在只有你能救我了，求求你，带我回花剌沫去，求求你…"

古舒达似乎终于被打动了，慢慢蹲下身子，让贝尔埋头在自己膝上，一边抚摸着她波浪般的长发，一边说道："别怕。别怕，我会保护你的。"

贝尔肩头耸动，隐隐有抽泣的声音："我们回花剌沫去，我们两个，你陪着我，一辈子陪着我，好不好？"

"别怕，有我在，没有人能伤害你。"古舒达继续温言安慰，轻轻握住贝尔双臂，尝试扶她起来。美人儿娇躯软软，柔若无骨，并不配合，仿佛倚在他怀里才有安全感。

"多养你一个人对我来说还是轻轻松松的，只是你的身份跟外人如何交代…又要避人耳目，我又不想委屈了你…"古舒达拧紧眉头，好像在用力思索着什么，没注意到怀里的抽泣声，渐渐止了。

片刻，古舒达舒展了眉头，好像终于想出了解决方案："有了！"只是眉头刚舒展一下，又拧上了。"恐怕，还是要委屈你了。还有，借你们的教义之名…"古舒达一边说着，一边又伸手试图再次扶起贝尔，贝尔这次不再违拗，顺着古舒达扶她的力道，就直起身来。古舒达继续说道："如果只是个侧室，他们应该不会过多纠缠，你只要染回红发，再戴回面纱，就说是信仰使然，好好待在家里不要出门，不让他们见着面，他们也是口说无凭，不能把你怎么样的…"

贝尔直起身来，面上没有丝毫哭过的痕迹，眼中更是冰冷："所以，你是不肯跟我回花剌沫咯？"

面对贝尔的画风突变，古舒达也没有丝毫讶异，平静结束之前的话题，微笑对答："所以，您的目的，从头到尾都只是回花剌沫咯？"

贝尔抬手就给了他一个耳光。"不然呢？"贝尔冷笑。

古舒达抬手擦了擦嘴角，手背上多了一丝血迹。

"你们这些雅雷史安强盗！信仰对你们来说就是这么招之即来挥之即去的？！"仿佛是忆起曾经的不堪，黑发的女王眼中恨意渐炽，"你以为你是谁？谁要做你的侧室？！"贝尔挣脱古舒达的搀扶，站起身来，居高临下："这会儿来捡便宜卖乖了？当初他们逼迫我时，你在哪里？你可有替我说过一句话？！这会儿来装好人，你早干嘛去了！"

古舒达也不辩解，他也无从辩解，贝尔说的都是事实—两年前，安迪米奥王子即将成年。天还没暖起来，贝尔便依照当年的约定启程往雅雷史安来了。可就在贝尔出发之前没几个月，王子在地月两国建交的庆典上，认识了银千年的小公主倩尼迪，从此一发不可收拾，满心都是与小公主双宿双飞，怎么可能再愿意与贝尔履行婚约？甚至还说出"要联姻的话父王亲自出马岂不更给他们面子"这样的话，可把他父王母后气得不轻。因着王子的反对，原定的对"王子妃"的迎接规格，都不用了，贝尔一行静悄悄被接进了王城。还没等陪同的使臣反应过来，就来了"王后请公主入宫叙话"的邀请。国王夫妇大概是抱着儿子可能什么时候还会回心转意的想法吧，用"适应天朝生活，学习王妃礼仪"的名义将贝尔困在宫中，还授意神殿抓住她异教徒身份问题，在劝导她改宗这件事上拖延时间。摘面纱，禁礼拜，破斋戒，所有细节都不可以再留有她自小就相信、崇拜的神的痕迹，稍有不从就会被处以长达数天的禁闭。

"既然你不肯主动跟我走，那我就只好用强的了。"贝尔冷冷说道。

古舒达没有看到她是怎么出手的，但是剑已经架在了他脖子上。"她对付叶茨那时也是这样…"古舒达心下暗惊，"难道她现在还保留着美达利给予的力量吗？"

"将军，请。"贝尔紧了紧手中的剑，另一只手指向门的方向。

"唉…"古舒达叹道，"我一个刚卸任的武官，你带着我，也不能让他们放你过天山的。也罢，我便陪着你一起死好了，虽然我不是安迪米奥，也略可以在黄泉路上陪陪你吧。"

一直对情绪收放自如的贝尔女王，听到"安迪米奥"时，终于是流露出一丝温情。

古舒达敏锐地捕捉到了贝尔的情绪波动，故意刺激她说："安迪米奥好像打算尽快迎娶银千年的小公主，不过你我大概更快就要离开这世上了，无需多为他们操心…"

但是贝尔并没有如他预料的那样情绪激动。

"事到如今，你小命就在我手里，还敢跟我耍这些花招？"贝尔手上稍稍用力，古舒达颈上霎时间多了条浅浅的血痕。"你以为我不知道吗？现下四方初定，各路诸侯对年轻的君主多有猜忌，安迪米奥要理顺朝堂上的千头万绪不知道要多少时间呢。要迎娶银千年的小公主，怎么说也得一年半载之后了。"

"所以你就觉得你还有机会？想要回故国纠集人马再来一战？"古舒达也不示弱，上前一步，反激得贝尔略退了退。"那你可知，黄金帝国与银千年的联军，已经奔着花剌沫去了！"

闻听故国危急，贝尔的气焰也不由得息了一息，不过她很快就稳住心神，回应道："那我更应该快点回去！美达利是月亮上的那个毒妇放出来的狗！银千年狼子野心，她们要的，是把整个地球收入囊中！但凡还有一点儿希望，即便拼上性命，我也要为地球子民不被奴役的命运一战。"

古舒达迎上贝尔坚定的目光，她目光里没有躲闪没有逃避，没有一丝作伪，她话语里透露出的讯息让古舒达突然开始正视起自己"失踪"期间的经历—他记得他在一个极冰冷的山洞里，看到银千年的女王替那团黑雾揭开一角封印，与之做起罪恶的交易；他还看见，那银发的双髻女王，上位路上，也是一路血迹—因着记忆与现实的时空冲突，他曾以为那些都是自己重伤昏迷期间，发的梦而已。

古舒达仔细打量起面前的女人，现在的她，不是阿姆河畔的懵懂少女，不是雅雷史安宫中的弱势人质，也不是黑暗王国飞扬跋扈的女王，跟片刻之前的巧言令色反复无常更是差之云泥。现在的贝尔，让人不由得生出一股敬意。"他们在天山一线布下了何等重兵，王妃殿下您不可能不知道。"古舒达悄然转换了称呼，"臣为王妃殿下的安全考虑，希望王妃殿下息了回母国的打算。"

"那你倒是说说，除了回去，我还有别的选择吗？"贝尔显然是听出了古舒达的言下之意，很自然地放开了架在他颈上的利刃，不动声色间，接受了他的跪拜之仪。

"王妃您现在只能选择出其不意。拦截您的重兵都排在天山一线，臣建议您北上。"古舒达抬起头，观察着贝尔的反应。"翻过阿尔泰山，穿过西伯利亚，美达利的本体，还在北极。"

贝尔的脸上并没有太多表情，只一边眉头，微微挑了一记。

"臣恭祝王妃收得助力，再回中原。臣将在雅雷史安城中，为您内应。"

"你还真是狡猾啊，说来说去，你自己都是稳坐交椅，不冒一点儿风险…"

贝尔又与古舒达密谋许久，敲定了北上脱身的策略。贝尔没得选择，不冒点儿风险，就只能坐以待毙。她现如今虽已是孤家寡人，可还放不下那个黑发的少年，那个在她跌到谷底时，唯一照亮她的光—她要从外星女人们手中拯救他。

…

"你的美丽都让面纱挡去太可惜了，应该让更多人欣赏才是。"当她因不愿摘去面纱被处以禁闭时，偶然路过的他是这么说的。

…

贝尔现在还清楚地记得他说这话时真诚的眼和坚定的脸，还有自他身后照来的太阳为他镀上的光晕。那是她第一次怀疑她一直以来所敬拜的神。神，该是他这样的才对。

贝尔回忆着关于那个人的点点滴滴，在夜色的掩护下，没入无星无月的黑暗之中。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章 银千年的近卫长官

送走贝尔，古舒达在桌边一直坐到天色开始泛白，中间闯进屋来一只野猫，他拿贝尔端给他的那杯茶喂了，猫咪只是沉沉睡去，给他紧绷的神经略松了松弦。鸡鸣第一声，古舒达接连打几个哈欠，酒劲儿和困意一股脑泛上来，确认贝尔不会再杀回来了，他决定上床眯一会儿。  
不过他大概并没有眯多久，再次睁眼时，清晨的阳光才刚从房间朝东的窗框射进来—不是他睡前忘了拉上窗帘，而是屋里又多了一位不速之客。  
古舒达披上外套，坐回不久前的同一个位置，隔桌相望的，依旧是位国色天姿，不同的地方在于，如果说贝尔是妖娆的夜色，那如今面前这位，便是灿烂的晨光—金发耀眼，巧笑倩兮，银千年的近卫司令官也正回望着古舒达。

"将军伤好了？"维纳斯明知故问。  
"多谢司令搭救。"古舒达礼貌致谢。"在下现在是无官一身轻，司令叫我名字即可。"  
"那你也别叫我什么'司令'了，就叫我维纳斯吧。"维纳斯意味深长地看了看他。"随手的小事，不值一提。只是将军，哦，古舒达，你知道我为什么要救你吗？"  
"祈请赐教。"古舒达想给来客倒杯茶水，手刚搭上桌上的水壶，忽想起不妥，又放下了，改拿了旁边果盘里的葡萄，剥去皮，向维纳斯那边递了递。  
古舒达的行为多少有点儿出乎金发少女的意料，所以她略愣了下，不过极快地便恢复了从容。维纳斯笑着上前，从古舒达手上噙起葡萄，还故意把汁水挤出来，流得他满手都是。  
"好甜。"维纳斯一边用舌头舔舐着古舒达的指尖，一边又往前凑了凑，装作不经意撩了下本已开得很低的领子，让原本放在衣服里面的坠子滑出来，吊在颈间，晃晃悠悠，一闪一闪。  
古舒达果然被坠子吸引了目光—那坠子通体晶莹剔透，正与他右边耳上的，一模一样。  
观察到人已上钩，维纳斯伸手在古舒达的肩上一拍，瞬间周围便换了景色。  
"这是—"古舒达环顾四周后向面前的少女询问道。  
"欢迎来到我家，金星的玛撒兰城堡。"维纳斯欠身一礼，做了一个"请"的手势，"我来带你参观吧，就从—领主的寝宫开始！"

金发的少女蹦蹦跳跳在前面引路，古舒达的心却越走越沉了下去—这里从地板到墙壁再到天花板都与他曾经到过的一个地方很像，一个他曾经在"梦里"到过的地方。

…  
古舒达花了半分钟思考自己是怎么脱离的那兵荒马乱的逼宫现场，他只见到耀眼的闪光，光芒暗下来后他就到了这个奢华的大厅里，思考无果，放弃了。怀里有什么在蠕动，他低头看去，初生的小婴儿伸展着细弱的胳膊，努力想要抓住什么，尝试了几次均失败后嘴一咧，古舒达才反应过来她大概是在寻找食物，他还来不及做点什么，她便大哭起来。响亮的哭声触发了机关，大厅四下刚刚还敞开着的大门一下子都关起来了，墙壁上的雕花装饰一翻，露出一排排尖利的箭弩，全都瞄准大厅中央抱着孩子的古舒达。

"怎么不走了？"当先而行的少女察觉身后没了动静，转过身来。  
"没，没什么。"古舒达藏起手心的汗水，快步跟了上去。

…  
宝座上的女子接手婴儿让古舒达大大松了口气，他一个并没有婚姻经验的男人真的是搞不懂这小小的生物怎么竟比战场上的敌人还要难对付—热了冷了要哭，渴了饿了也要哭。  
"吾乃这金星领主，你所言之事我自会核实，还请勇士先在我这城堡盘桓几日，休养身体。"

古舒达曾将那段奇诡的记忆全当作梦境，也有那女子自称"维纳斯"的缘故—他所认识的维纳斯，从与黑暗王国开战前他们就认识的维纳斯，从来都是现在行在他身前几步的这位娇俏女郎—"梦中"的那位虽也是金发碧眼，可她的发带着波浪，她的眼非碧空而是海洋。不过他现在明白了，当他面前的这位"维纳斯"向着一幅画像盈盈下拜口称"母亲"时，他终于明白了—原来他竟曾穿越时空，原来伤他的真的不是沙漠里的妖魔，而是那个手持红石榴手杖，与小公主的守护者们同为水手战士的女郎。  
哦，还有，他当时怀里抱着的那个婴儿，应该就是现在的维纳斯，就是面前这位银千年的近卫长官吧—还真是巧合呢—古舒达回忆起怀抱她那娇柔身体的触感，唇边不由得勾起一抹微笑。

"你认识这画里的人吗？"维纳斯将古舒达的表情变化看在眼里，适时问道。  
"认识。"古舒达没有防备，轻易就吐出了肯定的话语。  
—然后手臂和腿脚传来的疼痛告诉他，他说错了。

随着手脚被勒住，古舒达看到周围的景色又变化了。  
锁连勒紧他的手脚后将他整个人抛在半空，又狠狠向后拉起，瞬间的超重后紧接着是脊背撞上冰冷又坚硬的墙壁的钝响。以普通人类的肉体承受这样的撞击，使得他全身的肌肉、血液和组织都产生了极大的震动，耳边像上百个齿轮在一起轰鸣，眼前的物体拖着层层幻影，喉头有甜腻的滋味泛上来，他竭力咬紧牙关，生生将那口鲜血又咽了下去。  
等到视线终于能再次聚焦了，他看见那位如灿烂晨光般的少女一手短刀一手皮鞭正站在面前笑看着自己。

金发的少女和银发的男人不再是身处华丽的宫殿中央，而是转进了一处暗无天日的牢房。  
维纳斯拿短刀的一面贴上古舒达的脸颊，刀刃向下滑到他下巴处，食指微微用力挑得他不得不努力抬起头来。  
"真是张俊俏的脸呢，难怪母亲会被你迷惑。"  
维纳斯一边说着一边调转刀锋，划开古舒达的衣衫，让他结实的胸腹肌肉都直接暴露在空气中。  
她动作的同时，背后显现出一块屏幕。起先只是一些画—画中人全部都是古舒达；然后出现了一名女子—是她画了那些画；接着年幼的维纳斯从镜头外跑进来，画画的女子回过头—果然是他曾见过的，金星的上代领主，曾经的维纳斯郡王；年幼的维纳斯问道："母亲，这画中人是谁？"，上代的维纳斯答道："他是我毕生所爱，便是他将你送来我身旁。"  
维纳斯手中的短刀和皮鞭同时在古舒达胸前游弋，待到屏幕上的片子放完，她又开口道："身材很不错呢。也是，如果不能全方位让母亲满意，又怎能被她引以为'毕生所爱'，久久不能忘怀呢。"  
"你…究竟想干什么？"  
"这就慌了？胆子好像没有很大嘛。"维纳斯掩口轻笑，不过还是回答了古舒达的问题："我啊，我不过是想…"—她手中的皮鞭突然扬起，重重抽了下去—"让你这负心汉尝点儿苦头呀！"立马在古舒达的胸前抽出一条血红的印迹。  
鞭子一下又一下接连不断落在古舒达头上身上，维纳斯越抽越狠，终于那根皮鞭经不住力道，断开了。打红了眼的维纳斯抄起短刀就挥上来，差点儿砍在古舒达脖颈上时终于收了手。  
古舒达在看到维纳斯换短刀时就闭上了眼睛，他虽模模糊糊想到了些事情的关窍，但又没完全想通，更不知道要怎么跟她解释，思来想去决定豪赌一把—她既救了他一次，应该不会再亲手送他去死。  
"你看出来我不会杀你了是吗？"  
古舒达听到维纳斯这么说完，就觉得右边耳朵被拽得生疼，睁开眼，她手里拿着另一只冰凌形的耳坠直直戳在他眼前。  
古舒达下意识往后躲了躲，惹来维纳斯一个膝击，这下他整个身子都向前拱起，胸口一滞，几乎要断了气。  
"母亲临终前把我叫到床前，交给我这个耳坠，让我发誓若见到持有配对的另一只耳坠的人时，务必要护他周全。"维纳斯扔掉手里的短刀和断鞭，退了两步，缓缓讲述着，"她画中的人都戴着这个耳坠，我自然明白她是怕我如我平常所说的那样'教训那个负心汉'才有此一策，但想来地球人寿命短暂，负心汉应是早成了一抔黄土，所以我才答应她的。  
"我现在可是非常非常后悔啊，我没想到还有如此操作，你竟是穿越时空而去的。  
"你说什么？哦，在雅雷史安的皇家花园第一次见到你时我盯着你看自然是因为母亲的画像了，你还自恋地上来跟我搭话，真是令人作呕。  
"那时啊，我确实以为你只是负心汉的后代，毕竟母亲去世都是六十年前的事情了，她遇见你更是一百八十年前了。而且你也从未佩戴过这个耳坠，我甚至想过也许这么相像的两个人只是造物神的一时疏忽，又因着小公主的关系我不得不卖你们王子面子，就没有为难过你。  
"直到你重伤回到高昌。  
"你的伤是被普鲁托的时空杖打伤的，普鲁托从不离开时空之门，你会被她打伤，那就说明你曾到过时间的狭缝，你曾在不同的时空间穿梭。  
"你重伤回来后就戴起了这个耳坠，更是印证了我的推断—母亲画中的人，并不是一百八十年前的地球人，不是你的祖先，而是，你本人。  
"作为银千年的近卫长官，我执法可是很严谨的，我不会只按照推断就定你的罪名，所以我今天找你来，听你亲口承认，这些鞭子，你该挨得心服口服了吧！"  
维纳斯说得激昂，然而话语里透露出的信息反倒让古舒达松了口气—既然她已经知道自己穿越时空的事情了，那重点儿讲起来就要轻松多了。  
"我不服。"古舒达凝起力气，缓缓吐出这几个字。  
"不服！？你有什么好不服的！你一走了之让母亲背负着未婚生女的名声一辈子被人指指点点，让我从小被嘲笑是没爹的孩子受尽了欺侮，母亲到最后一刻还把你挂在心上，然而，然而她连你的名字都不知道，她连呼唤她的心上人都做不到！"  
"对…不起。"  
"你还知道说对不起啊！你可知道这些年我们母女是怎么过来的？要不是塞勒涅女王庇护，我今天根本无法站在你面前为母亲讨还公道，也许金星领都没落了也说不定…"  
当维纳斯说到"塞勒涅女王的庇护"时，古舒达已经到了嘴边的话又滞了一滞—他将要告诉她的，就包括那个狠毒女王的真实面目，她如此崇敬她，他的话她听得进去吗？—古舒达因这些思量只停顿了几秒，维纳斯换了根鞭子又兜头盖脸抽了上来。这次比刚刚抽得更狠更快，鞭子上似乎还带有倒刺，疼痛感从古舒达的周身涌向大脑，他没来得及再说出一个字，就生生痛昏了过去。

古舒达再次醒来的时候，窗外日已西斜，赛西达正在帮他擦额上的汗水。  
古舒达抚开赛西达的手，强撑着起身，环顾房内不见那个金发的少女，赛西达上来扶他，他紧抓住赛西达的胳膊问道："维纳斯呢？"话出口才发觉嗓子又干又哑。赛西达表情有些难看，但还是扶他靠在床头，然后走去桌边倒水给他。  
古舒达接杯在手犹疑着不敢入口，赛西达似看懂了他的顾虑，特别加了句："这是我新烧的水。"古舒达这才一饮而尽，将杯子又交到赛西达手上示意他再满上，连喝了三杯才停下，小声向少年道了谢。  
赛西达将杯子和水壶都放回桌上，就这么背对着古舒达回答起他前面的问题来："维纳斯已经回去了。她说她是来通知我们可以回雅雷史安的，回去参加王子和倩尼迪公主的婚礼。明天接待过大神殿派来的祭司后我们就可以启程。"  
"哦，我知道了。"古舒达平淡地答到，却不知怎么触动了少年的神经。  
赛西达猛地转身扑到他床前，碧绿的眼眸逼视着他："你到底知不知道爱惜身体？辛辛苦苦救回你是让你这么作践的吗？昨天晚上你们玩得很激烈啊！连那种下作的药都用上了！"  
"什么…什么药？"古舒达一头雾水，那壶里不是贝尔下的安眠药么？怎么听赛西达说起来…  
赛西达并不想多解释，吼了一通后就摔门而去，不过临走前还是吩咐了门口的亲兵去取些吃的来，没有坐视他的姐夫饿死。  
在亲兵送食物进来前的一段独处时间里，古舒达检查了一下身体—全身完好，甚至未见一处鞭痕。  
"都是幻觉吗？"他小声问自己—毕竟就算是银千年的科技，也做不到一秒间来往地月，更遑论更远的金星—不过疼痛却那么逼真。  
到用完晚饭亲兵收走餐具时，古舒达决定先放一放维纳斯的事情—王子和小公主的婚礼时她一定会再来雅雷史安的，到时候再和她说清楚吧。

离开精绝城的维纳斯径直回了真正的玛撒兰城堡，坐在领主宝座上，把玩着那只晶莹剔透的耳坠，默默回忆过去。  
作为上代郡王唯一的女儿，金星的第一公主，维纳斯本该是集万众宠爱于一身，可惜她有个"来历不明的父亲"，凭空为她的人生增添了许多坎坷。  
从她记事起就受尽了城堡里大小贵族公子的白眼，没有人将她这个"第一公主"看在眼里，在他们眼里她只是个"不知道哪里来的野男人的女儿"，无依无靠，没有父族的支持，等哪天郡王有了王配生下出身高贵的公主，她就可以被丢到角落里自生自灭去了。就连他们身边的侍从都敢在没有人的地方直呼她为"野孩子"。  
等她再长大点儿，被母亲带在身边教导政事的时候，她看到那些贵族大臣在朝堂上便敢冲撞主上，三句话不离"郡王请立王配"，甚至有人要母亲"退位让贤"。母亲抱紧她，她也抱紧母亲，偌大的玛撒兰城堡，她们母女只能彼此相依。年幼的维纳斯还不能正确理解复杂的政治，她简单地把母亲和自己的苦难归结在那个虽然离开了却似乎无时无刻不在影响着她们生活的男人身上，对他的憎恨支撑着她度过了那段不短的日子，直到…  
直到小公主倩妮迪出生。  
因为小公主的出世，她被召去银色月宫，成了小公主的守护战士。维纳斯拼命的训练受到了塞勒涅女王的关注，女王单独召见她，告诉她—"我也曾和你一样，可现在我成了女王"。女王的鼓励给维纳斯灌注了无限力量，她在大比武时一路赢到最后，赢得了守护战士首领的位置，母亲也在女王的支持下正式立了她为继承人。年轻一茬儿的贵族公子们开始把目光放在她身上，直到这个时候，她的母亲仍然孑然一身。  
再往后啊，再往后没多久母亲就病倒了。她那柔弱又坚强的母亲，急速地憔悴下去，拿不起画笔了，便叫人把所有"那个人"的画都摆在她的床前，只要她醒着，没有一刻移开目光…  
"他到底有什么魔力…"维纳斯自言自语，像是在质问天国的母亲，又像是在质问自己—她在塞勒涅女王的必杀令和母亲的遗愿中选择了遵循后者，在那一刻，她背叛了她崇敬又憧憬的女王。  
"唉…"最后看了眼那枚耳坠，维纳斯将它放回衣服里，起身离开宝座。  
她想，即使没有母亲的遗言，她大概也下不去手杀掉他。  
终究，是父亲啊。


	6. Chapter 6

站在精绝城外迎接队伍前列的赛西达一身戎装英姿焕发，一双漂亮的碧绿色眼睛直视前方似要看透风沙。古舒达也是全套铠甲，就并排站在赛西达身边，然而从城内一路行来，及至在此处驻立半晌，他们二人却无丝毫交流，没说过一句话。此时古舒达是否在想着银千年那位金发的近卫长官暂且不去求证，赛西达倒的的确确在想着关于古舒达和水手维纳斯的事情。

…  
赛西达前天晚上的酒醒已是昨天接近正午时分了，醒来第一件事情就是去找古舒达。他到古舒达院中时见众亲卫都聚在房门前交头接耳，不免心中不悦，大喝一声："你们在干什么！"惊得众人一时面如土色。这亲卫中有胆大的先定下了神，趋前几步到赛西达面前低声秉报："爵爷，我们听见大人房中有声响，前来查看却发现房门被从里面闩上了，敲门也没人应，正在讨论是否要破门…"  
"他说听到有古舒达大人的惨叫声，"又有一名亲卫反应过来，指着身后一名同伴上前补充道，"我们担心大人安危，想进去看看。"  
"可使不得！"离门最近的亲卫这时有点儿急了，看他动作，也似乎就是他与众人意见不同，不建议破门。"我昨晚起夜的时候看到大人房中还亮着灯，当时迷迷糊糊的没多想，现在忖度起来，那窗纸上映出来的，屋里除了大人之外，还有个女子嘞！我们这么冒冒失失进去，万一坏了大人好事儿，再看见些不该看的…"  
"要是这样大人出声回我们一句，我们自然散了。"  
"就是就是，就算如你所说房内还有个女人，大人不说话，焉知不是个女刺客，把大人制住了！"  
"是啊是啊…"  
先围到赛西达身边来的亲卫们七嘴八舌又与阻止开门的那人吵了起来，双方你来我往互不相让，赛西达被吵得烦闷，断喝一声："都给我住口！"抽出腰里配剑三两步跨到门前。  
"爵…爵爵爵爷…"堵在门口那位见赛西达面如寒冰，脚都软了。赛西达又吼了他句"滚开"，才想起来要跑，真的用滚的躲去了角落里。  
赛西达运剑在手，稳而且准，只一下，顺着门缝削开木制的门闩，相差不过几分的两扇木门还是完好无损。赛西达没去理会身后亲卫们拍马屁的叫好，剑也不收就抬脚踢开房门。  
洞开的房门内，是待客的大圆桌，桌上东西倒还整齐，桌边几张凳子却东倒西歪，像是打斗的痕迹。  
"哎呀！可算有人来了！我一个人可照顾不来他！"从一侧厢房传出清脆的女声，赛西达放慢脚步走进屋内，他身后那群亲卫却开始准备往后撤了。  
"我说是大人的相好吧你们非不信…"  
"别说了。走了走了…"

刚走进屋内的几分钟赛西达几乎不愿去回想。他看见抚养他长大的亲亲姐夫正衣衫不整躺在床上，身上覆着的不是被子，而是水手维纳斯。  
"是你来了啊，那我就走了，他就交给你照顾了。"银千年的近卫长官脸颊微红直说要走，但还废了好大劲儿才把自己的手从古舒达手里挣脱出来，让人不由得猜想他们之前的纠缠有多激烈。  
赛西达不知道自己是抱着什么样的心情才答应下来的，他多想扭头就走啊，却又找不到合适的理由。  
哦对了，当他想喝杯水冷静一下的时候，都走出门外了的金发女郎竟又折返回来告诉他："别喝，这水里放了药的。"他下意识地问了句"什么药"，她扭扭捏捏不肯明说的眼神儿就像一把刀剜在他的心尖儿上。

安排好从雅雷史安远道而来的小祭司和双子巫女，从新落成的神殿回到领主府邸，赛西达依旧不与古舒达说一句话，连晚饭都叫人单独摆在了书房里。  
"爵爷，桃莉达小姐过世多年，姑爷这实在也算不得啥…"来送饭的管家鲁伯斯借机想劝解两句，直接被赛西达赶了出来，又被自己娘子继续数落。  
"我们做好自己份内的事就行了，好不容易借着公公当年在爵爷家当过差的面子混了个领主府管家当当，你可别多嘴给浪没了…"  
"卡拉贝拉斯…"鲁伯斯欲要为自己辩解，听到房内赛西达刻意的咳嗽声，忙噤了声，拉着老婆快步离开了。

"不算啥吗？"书房里赛西达举杯停箸，喃喃自语。  
确实，古舒达虽名义上是他的姐夫，可与他姐姐桃莉达没有一天夫妻之实，要不是为了名正言顺地抚养他，何至于要与死人结亲？古舒达若不追认他死去的姐姐为正妻，以他家的门第和他的一表人才，雅雷史安的贵族小姐们挤破头想要嫁的，随便寻一个美貌的娶了，现在儿子怕是都有桌子高了。  
王子是定要与银千年的小公主修百年之好了，这时候古舒达会想与小公主的守护战士有些发展，也不是什么惊世骇俗的事儿。—只是，只是他当天才刚去给姐姐立了碑，满怀深情写下"吾妻桃莉达"，晚上就…还玩那么疯狂，尽用些虎狼之药，弄到不省人事…实在是难以让人接受啊！  
赛西达心中愤恨，随手砸了杯子，看着泼洒一地的葡萄琼浆，想起了回来精绝路上自己曾问过那个人的话—

"那我还有可以无条件相信之人么？比如，你？"  
"…除了用眼睛观察以外，再用你的心来感受吧。"

—"你这是叫我不要信你了吗？"

隔天早上从精绝城出发启程回雅雷史安的时候，士兵们看到两位大人又有说有笑的，还以为事情就此揭过了，古舒达根本就不知道赛西达脑补过些什么，又一门心思琢磨到雅雷史安后再见到维纳斯该怎么搭话，见小舅子不再不搭理自己，也便当是年轻人一时脾气，不再计较。只有赛西达知道自己是怎么压抑着内心的悲苦强颜欢笑，所以当他们在月牙泉边遇到同样赶往雅雷史安的墨丘利的时候，赛西达迫不及待地脱离了自己的队伍，殷勤地迎往蓝发女郎身边。

"好你个赛西达，一直纠缠人家姑娘，可不是好男儿所为！"—在月牙泉畔驻扎的第二天傍晚，赛西达正与墨丘利一道站在绿洲边缘看落日，远远一队烟尘蜿蜒而来，当先一骑策马狂奔，直冲到离他们不到十步远的地方才勒马驻立，嗓门洪亮，调笑起来。  
"你不也带着姑娘嘛！有什么资格说我？"赛西达也放开声音反唇相讥。  
"不，不是赛西达纠缠…我并没有不乐意。"墨丘利小声的解释淹没在马蹄声中，几乎不可耳闻。  
"拿拉达！你跑那么快干嘛！"又有一骑领先大队人马赶了上来，马背上是一名身材高大的姑娘，有一头与拿拉达相似的波浪般的长发，只是发色要更加浅淡一些。  
"同路搭个伴而已。"拿拉达翻身下马，上前几步跟赛西达说道，马上的姑娘似乎确实没听见，跟在他后面下了马来，直往墨丘利身边打招呼。  
"辛苦了朱庇特，我们摆了酒宴，在这里休整过再出发吧。"墨丘利摇摇头给自己的脸颊降温，然后迎上前去接过同伴手里的马缰。  
"玛尔斯呢？怎么不来迎接我。"走在牵着马的墨丘利旁边的朱庇特四下张望着，最终还是觉得直接问来得爽快。  
"玛尔斯说要先回去，把人马交给我一并带着了。她说随后同维纳斯一起去雅雷史安。"  
"知道她俩感情好…哼，那正好，这一路上就咱俩一块儿睡，睡得安稳！"  
"喂喂，你这是嫌弃跟我一个帐篷睡不好咯！"并排隔着高头大马的拿拉达竟是听见了女郎们的悄悄话，大声抗议起来。  
"不知道是谁啊，晚上又是打呼噜又是磨牙的，吵死了！"朱庇特毫不客气地揭他老底儿，还冲他做了个鬼脸，挑衅道。  
"你有证据吗？没证据你这就是诽谤！我还说是你磨牙呢！大家拿出证据来啊！"  
望着吵吵闹闹的好友和女郎，赛西达连日来内心的郁结一时消散不少，不由得露出几分笑意。微笑间与另一名安静的女郎四目相接，见女郎微红着脸低下头去，竟也有一丝羞赧之情油然而生。

夜深了，月亮已高挂中天，赛西达坐在一个月前才来过的月牙泉边，脱去鞋袜，将双脚和小腿浸入冰凉的湖水中。身后有细碎的脚步声，他没有回头，也已经知道来人是谁了。  
"这时候的湖水已经很凉了，不要紧吗？"  
"水凉，有助于冷静脑子。"  
来人在赛西达身边坐下，撩起裙子，也将一双玉足探入水之中。  
"你也不怕凉吗？"  
"你都不怕，我有什么好怕的？我的能力就是控制水呀。"  
两个人就这样并排坐着，不时晃动下双脚，在湖面漾起一圈圈波纹，两套同心圆再相互碰撞、融合，虽寂寥无声，却又像是能自然交流。  
远处有篝火燃烧的噼啪声，有男男女女踏歌而舞的喧闹声，近处有不知名的虫子清鸣，再加上拂面微风，端的是一派岁月静好之感，之前的战争，铁与血，火与泪，一时竟恍若隔世。在这似虚似幻的时刻，赛西达突然觉得心底涌出了一些别样的感情。  
"墨丘利？"  
"嗯？"  
蓝色短发的守护战士先是看着少年清秀的脸庞接近，直到视野里只剩下他挺直的鼻梁和纤长如羽的睫毛，然后她觉察到有什么东西贴在了她的唇上，似锦缎般丝滑，似水晶般冰凉，似嫩芽般柔软，又似糖果般甜蜜，所以她也闭起眼睛，只用唇舌品味这不可言说的美妙，再笨拙地迎合他的挑逗，直到乱了呼吸的节拍。  
"墨丘利。"他又叫了她的名字，他的唇已经离开了她的唇。  
"嗯。"她慢慢睁开眼睛，朦胧中见着他的侧脸，也是那样美不胜收。  
"回去吧。"  
"好。"

从此的每一天，墨丘利都期待着。赛西达每日驻营后必来，同她散步、下棋，或者只是躺在她身边看星星，白天行军途中时不时也催动马儿与她并辔而行，连朱庇特都问过她："他是不是在追求你？"可像那天那样的吻再没有过，他也从未明言对她的感情，这让墨丘利无法回答好友的问题。  
她每日的期待都落了空，可第二天她还是依旧期待着，直到远处的地平线上，显出雅雷史安高大恢宏的白垩之壁。

"终于，回家了。"望着地平线处的巍峨城墙，古舒达感慨道。  
"家…吗？"赛西达小声咀嚼着那个词。  
古舒达看了眼破天荒跟上来的赛西达，斟酌着用词应答他自见了墨丘利后同自己说的第一句话："当然。从七年前你到这里的时候起，我的家也就是你的家。"  
赛西达不禁觉得好笑，他的家明明在千里之外的精绝，那里才是他的家。而他古舒达也不过是父亲那一辈儿几十年前从龙之功才得以在雅雷史安栖身，再早的时候—"你的家难道不是在寸草不生的西伯利亚？"  
"你！"古舒达像从前训斥赛西达那样板起脸来，可赛西达这次没有乖乖认错，甚至都懒得听他说教，扭头又奔去了蓝发姑娘身边。  
"叛逆期吗？"古舒达无奈地叹了口气。  
赛西达回去的时候同阿多尼斯擦肩而过，这个有着和古舒达同样颜色头发的年轻人来到古舒达面前通报道："大人，雅雷史安的迎接队伍来了。"

来迎接赛西达一行人的，是他们的老熟人积达，现在的官职是金吾卫将军，统领禁军，负责雅雷史安宫城防务，最主要的职责就是保卫安迪米奥王储的安全。  
"传王储手令，大军在城外百里扎营，拿拉达、赛西达、古舒达及朱庇特、墨丘利二位银千年将军随我入城觐见。"积达一丝不苟地宣读完命令，手按佩剑端坐马上，同身后铠甲锃亮的近卫军一道，监视着远道而来的银千年军原地驻扎，赛西达等人所带的随从和私兵也留在此处，仅被点到名的五人，换了尚留足了体力的备马越众而出。  
朱庇特似乎想要说点儿什么，被墨丘利按住了："才平复了战乱，王子谨慎些也是应该的，照着做吧。"  
积达一直等到五人行近到十步内，才打马回转，他身后的近卫军向两侧分开让出路来，虽都是重装的骑兵，行动起来却秩序井然，连马嘶都不闻一声。古舒达看了眼另外两两搭配好的四人，轻磕马腹赶上前与积达并行。  
"你们做什么耽误了这许久？"行出十里地后，到底是年轻人先憋不住了。  
"说来话长了。"  
古舒达将戈壁滩追剿黑暗王国残部遇险和被赛西达救回来的事情同积达简略讲了一下，刻意模糊了时间，更隐去自己失踪后真正的经历，讲完怕年轻人追问，立马问起他来："你那边顺利吗？"  
"收复东方要塞费了点儿功夫。"说这句话时积达有些动容，攻入要塞那天的情形他还历历在目，闭上眼睛仿佛还能嗅到堡垒中浓重的腐臭味，"他们把叶茨将军化为厉鬼，我们去的时候那里就是个死城。我…"积达持鞭的右手不自主地抖动起来，紧咬牙关避免去回想亲手将冰符钉入荆棘战神心脏的触感。  
"没有趁机回老家看看？"古舒达适时出声将年轻人从惨烈的记忆中拉回来，"我没记错的话，是八幡吧？"  
积达深吸口气，略带感激地冲古舒达点了点头。"八幡隔着海，没受到多大影响，还好。"  
古舒达点头回礼，改换话题问雅雷史安当下的情形，积达渐渐恢复从容，滔滔不绝介绍起雅雷史安重建的情况。  
"…不去想之前所见的话，你绝对看不出雅雷史安城曾被毁过。"城门打开前，金色短发的年轻人这么同古舒达说。


End file.
